Light sources that give an observer an inhomogeneous luminous impression in the form of an inhomogeneous luminance distribution or an inhomogeneous color distribution are often used for illumination purposes. In order to homogenize an inhomogeneous luminance distribution or color distribution, use is made of components which are disposed downstream of the light source and which completely or partly diffusely scatter the light from the light source by means of surface or volume scattering. However, the diffuse scattering is associated with losses in the emitted power and a deterioration of the etendue, that is to say the product of the emission area and the solid angle into which the light is emitted.